Alma en tormenta
by Aleutica Chikayra Hamato
Summary: Todos saben que Leonardo oculta sus sentimientos y dolores, pero llegará el día en que sus hermanos y su padre se enteren. Tendrán que hacerle entender que el no solo es para ellos el intrépido líder y que se está haciendo daño al esconderse. También descubrirán unos talentos suyos que jamás a mostrado. TMNT 2012, (amor de hermanos y amor de un padre).
1. Chapter 1

**KONISHIWA**

**Lamento haberles hecho esperar, pero al fín va mi primera historia. En esta se dará a conocer que tanto Leonardo ha hecho por sus hermanitos, definitiamente será una trama llena de drama.**

**Esta está dedicada a Noemi de Aldebaran una amiga mía que me ha inspirado con sus fantásticas historias, también agradesco sus reviews a RoseBlackDragon y Crystal Violeta, me encanta que haya gente que le guste mi trabajo. Sin más que agregar...**

**CORRE CINTA**

* * *

**"Alma en tormenta"**

Tengo que ser fuerte y seguir luchando, parte de mí dice que me rinda que todo lo que hago, las batallas ganadas y mis esfuerzos no valen la pena, pero otra parte es la que quiero creer verdadera la que me da esperanza.

_**Ríndete…**_

_**No te rindas…**_

_**Quiero descansar…**_

_**Sigue más…**_

_**Esto no vale la pena…**_

_**Todo vale la pena si le buscas sentido…**_

Y así he estado desde hace rato en mi mente cuestionándome sobre lo que debo de hacer para no fallar a mi familia, esa que sin la cual yo no puedo existir. Mi familia es mi vida, mi todo.

_**Amo a Mickey…**_

_**Amo a Rafa…**_

_**Amo a Donnie…**_

_**Amo a Splinter…**_

Desde niño ocultaba mis emociones de mi familia, no quería que se preocuparan, aunque tenía momentos en los deseaba llorar me aguantaba y ponía una sonrisa, nunca he hablado sobre mis pesadillas, mis sentimientos eran un secreto… un secreto que jamás podría ser revelado.

Rafa siempre me andaba diciendo apodos, nunca lo ha notado pero esos me rasgaban hasta el fondo de mi ser y lastimaban, como siempre obedezco a mi sensei una vez llegó a llamarme su mascota y como no mostraba miedo igual comenzó a buscar unos para eso…

_**Miren ya llegó sin miedo…**_

_**Intrépido…**_

_**Chico espada…**_

_**Splinter junior…**_

Siempre me dice cosas y yo no quiero seguir con lo mismo…

No es que yo nunca he tenido miedo alguno, lo que pasa es que he tenido que soportarlos a lo largo de mi vida. Pues aunque algo salga mal quiero que mis hermanos sepan que no importa la hora o el lugar, yo estaré para ellos para consolarlos cuando estén tristes, para guiarlos por el buen camino, para protegerlos de cualquier mal, incluso si para eso debo dar mi vida. También soy su líder... su líder...

No sé si soy un buen líder, busco siempre proteger a los míos de todo mal, pero a veces ni yo puedo evitar algunas contingencias como en las peleas en donde a menudo se presenta que uno de mis hermanos sale lastimado en combate. Gracias al cielo nada de gravedad aun, pero me temo esta suerte que hemos llevado no durará mucho más tiempo.

_**No no... **_

_**Es mi culpa…**_

_**Debí estar ahí…**_

_**No se vayan por favor…**_

Nuestros enemigos… los Kraangs, Víbora alga, Mordida de araña, Doctor Falco alias El rey rata, Baxter Stockman, Perrera, Cara de pez y el peor de todos, nuestro enemigo mortal Oroku Saki llamado mejor dicho por su sobrenombre Destructor.

Ese que ha venido desde Japón para terminar lo que empezó… matar a Splinter, Hamato Yoshi. Matar a mi padre, solo por su estúpida venganza. No está satisfecho de haber matado a Tang Shen, la que sería mi madre si aun estuviera viva. A Miwa mi hermana, ellas dos fueron asesinadas por el solo por el resentimiento hacia mi padre. Pero no le voy a dejar que se salga con la suya.

_**No te lo permitiré…**_

_**Primero tendrás que pasar sobre mí…**_

_**No te les acerques…**_

Solo quisiera ser más fuerte. Debo entrenar día a día para mejorar como un ninja y hacer sentir orgulloso a mi padre, pues lo amo mucho y deseo ser el hijo que se merece.

Cada vez duermo menos, pero valdrá la pena toda mi preparación. No me detendré, tengo que ser fuerte… tengo que ser fuerte…

_**Mi alma quema por dentro ya casi no queda nada…**_

_**Pero mi familia me necesita…**_

_**Y siempre estaré ahí cuando me necesite…**_

* * *

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado intentaré actualizarla lo antes posible y sigan mandando reviews, hacen que las ganas de escribir no mueran. Nos leemos y besos.**

**SAYONARA**

**Atte. Aleutica Chikayra Hamato.**


	2. Chapter 2: El comienzo

**KONISIWA**

**No me maten, aquí está la continuación. Lamento la tardanza y no perdamos tiempo.**

**CORRE CINTA.**

* * *

En la ciudad de Nueva York

Leonardo comenzó a despertar, su noche no fue la mejor y aun le dolía un poco el hombro izquierdo que estaba vendado. Lo de siempre, corría como alma que lleva el diablo para proteger a uno de sus pequeños hermanitos, esta vez para salvar a su hermano de morado de una bala disparada por el enemigo.

Flashback

Se habían enfrentado a los Dragones púrpuras, uno de ellos traía consigo una pistola, la cual sacó en menos de dos segundos con la intención de herir a Donatello, pero él no lo permitió y se colocó justo en la zona de tiro. Entonces el hombre gritó…

-¡Muere mutante!

-Ahh…-Donie cerró los ojos y esperó sentir el dolor que provocaría la bala, pero nunca lo sintió. Decidió abrir los ojos, el olor a sangre empezó a llenar su nariz, pero no era suya si no de su hermano… su hermano mayor, la sangre de Leonardo.

-Ahg…

-Le… ¡Leo!-corrió hacia él.

Rafael y Miguel Ángel al escuchar en un alarido el nombre del mayor derrotaron a sus adversarios lo más pronto que pudieron y saltaron un par de azoteas para llegar con los otros.

-Leo… -el de rojo contuvo la respiración-¡¿Qué carajos pasó aquí?!

-¡¿Qué pasó Donie?!-preguntó el menor al genio de la familia, pero este no le hizo caso ni al segundo mayor, pues estaba muy ocupando intentando detener el sangrado que la herida generada por la bala.

Después de eso fueron al Tortumóvil que fue conducido a máxima velocidad por el de rojo, mientras los más jóvenes tapaban la herida y el genio daba una rápida explicación sobre el asunto.

No había tiempo que perder si no querían que el mayor perdiera más del líquido vital que ahora ya dejaba grandes manchas en el suelo.

Al llegar a la guarida…

-¡Hijos míos que ha pasado!

-Sensei no hay tiempo ¡Leo se está desangrando!-habló el más rudo alarmado.

Los ojos del maestro se abrieron como platos al ver a su hijo mayor con una herida en el hombro, no hubo más conversación y Leo fue colocado en una camilla en el laboratorio de Donatello quien se puso a trabajar de inmediato.

Mientras Rafa y Mickey le contaban a su padre lo sucedido en el combate, sobre que ese loco trató de lastimar a Donie y Leo lo protegió interponiéndose en el camino donde se dirigía la bala.

-Entonces Leo se situó delante de Donie para que no saliera lastimado y así es como se hizo esa herida-terminó de explicar el menor.

En ese momento salían el de morado junto con el mayor con el hombro vendado, se unieron a los otros en la sala. Al final solo se le dijo al sensei el estado de su hijo mayor, se dieron las buenas noches y todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones.

Fin del Flashback

Bostezó y comenzó a estirarse para después colocarse sus protecciones y su bandana azul. Abrió la puerta no sin antes tomar sus amadas katanas y se fue directo a ver a sus hermanitos en la cocina donde ahora se daba una persecución (creo ya saben quién persigue a quien ¿No?).

-¡Ven aquí Mickey!

-¡El doctor bromastain hizo un acierto!

-¡Te atraparé enano!

-¡Ah auxilio Leo!-buscó refugio con su hermano mayor.

-Rafael deja a Mickey y Mickey discúlpate-los miró serio y decidido.

Los menores obedecieron de mala gana (un milagro) y se sentaron a comer, momentos después entró Donie por su taza de café y se sentó al igual que Leonardo en sus lugares respectivos del desayuno.

-Buenos días hijos míos-saludó-Buenos días sensei-como siempre el maestro hizo su té y se sentó con sus hijos.

-Leonardo hoy tu no entrenarás.

-Pero sensei me siento bien…

-Donatello me informó que debes descansar y no hacer movimientos brutos para evitar ocasionarte más daños-le cortó de inmediato a su hijo.

-De acuerdo sensei, si me necesitan estaré en mi cuarto-le dio una reverencia a su maestro y se encerró en su habitación.

Leonardo no estaba de acuerdo con lo que su padre decía, pero no podía desobedecerlo. El odiaba ser restringido en el entrenamiento solo por una "pequeña e insignificante herida", porque desde que era joven aun enfermo o adolorido el jamás dejaba su entrenamiento.

Porque él no quería decepcionar a su padre, quería ser el ninja y el guerrero que el siempre quería que sea. Tenía que ser el que diera el ejemplo él era el líder siempre debía estar al pendiente de sus hermanos, más sí el Clan del Pie comandado por Destructor deseaba aniquilarlos.

Toc toc toc

Unos golpes interrumpieron sus pensamientos, se paró lentamente y procedió a abrir la puerta para encontrarse con el de rojo llamándolo para almorzar.

-Hey intrépido apresúrate o el idiota de Mickey acabará con toda la comida.

-Voy enseguida-ambos corrieron para evitar quedar sin almuerzo.

Al terminar de comer se sentaron en la sala para ver unos de sus programas favoritos. Por lo menos los menores, mientras el mayor se dirigió a su habitación para meditar. Si no podía entrenar de la forma física, entrenaría por lo menos en la forma espiritual.

Se concentró en su pulso, todos sus sentidos se agudizaron y así comenzó la travesía. Leonardo hace un tiempo que había logrado algo impactante, él era capaz de separar su cuerpo de su espíritu.

Lo ocultaba….

Ocultaba esto como muchas otras de sus habilidades, porque no quería que sus hermanos se enteraran… si se enteraban talvez mal pensaran de eso, pues cada vez que lograba un nuevo ejercicio antes que los demás ellos se molestaban y le decían que lo quería era presumir.

No era cierto…

Solo era para poder superarse a si mismo, ya que estaba muy inconforme con sus habilidades, aunque sus hermanos decían lo contrario el no pesaba que terminaba nada bien. No era suficiente, por tal razón no se quedaba un día sin entrenar y perfeccionarse, no quería fallar o peor no debía. Un día en una misión, por un fallo suyo uno de su familia lo pagaría caro.

Debía protegerlos…

Su corazón bombeaba sangre con toda su fuerza, tratando de mantener vivo algo que muere. Llora y su llanto no es escuchado, sufre y ni le es dirigida una mirada, ruega y su súplica no es atendida.

Un espíritu lleno de pureza, un corazón que no ha sido manchado, una mente que jamás podrá ser corrompida, una fuerza que no se detendrá ante nada para…

Proteger a los que ama…

Desde un buen rato que Leonardo seguía meditando, abrió un ojo y miró el reloj. Es tarde es hora de la patrulla.

Se levantó y apagó las velas y el incienso, los que lo esperarán con gusto hasta su próxima sesión en la cual regresará con su viaje atreves del cosmos. Se cree que un día se podrá manipular la existencia, que ingenuidad.

Paso a paso se acerca a la puerta y en cada uno busca la fuerza para esconder su pena. No puede mostrare debilidad él es líder, es el hermano mayor. Debía ser fuerte, si no lo era le fallaría a su padre… su padre a aquel que ama e intenta complacerlo en todo lo que pude.

Su camino sigue, la vida avanza y el también.

-Hola Leo-saluda la pelirroja.

-Hola Abril-fuerza una sonrisa que parece sincera por fuera ¿pero por dentro?… ¿lo será?.

Claro que no…

-Vine a ver como estabas Donnie me mandó un mensaje de lo que ocurrió ayer ¿estás bien?-es una pregunta, una pregunta que desea una respuesta… pero esa respuesta no será la correcta.

-Sí Abril, no te preocupes.

-Me alegro, bueno voy con Donnie le prometí que lo ayudaría con unos inventos suyos-dijo alegre la chica.

-Aja, solo vean que no hagan explotar la guarida por favor-responde con ironía.

-Ja ja sí, adiós-se fue corriendo al laboratorio.

Leonardo a paso lento se dirigió a la sala aun con la sonrisa en su rostro, llegando a su destino se sentó junto a su hermano menor que estaba con la vista en los juegos.

-¡Muere zombie!

-Ji ji-soltó una risita tierna.

-Leonardo es bueno verte hijo mío-el maestro igualmente se encontraba en el lugar.

-Igualmente sensei.

-Maestro Splinter ¿usted cree que mañana podría darme horas extras de entrenamiento?

-No lo sé, Donatello explicó que debías descansar hijo.

-Sensei no se angustie, me siento mejor.

-De acuerdo.

-Arigato sensei-(gracias maestro).

Se fue a la cocina hoy era su turno de cocinar, hizo ensalada y sopa de verduras, pues siempre que a el le tocaba hacia algo saludable. Aunque sus hermanitos se quejaran, era por su bien.

La cena se llevó acabo normalmente. Leonardo y el maestro comiendo tranquilamente y con su taza de té, Mickey haciendo enfadar a su hermano temperamental quien ya estaba que se le salía humo por las orejas, Abril muy tranquila y disfrutando y nuestro genio pensando en proyectos y mirando de reojo a Abril.

Al terminar todos se fueron por su lado Abril haciendo una que otra tarea, Mickey leyendo sus comics de sus héroes favoritos, Donnie se puso a inventar y/o a arreglar un aparato o máquina descompuesta, Rafa se fue a golpear su saco por quinta vez este día y Leonardo en su habitación se dispuso a leer un rato antes de mandar a sus hermanitos a la cama.

Tic toc tic toc don don

Dieron las doce de la noche y Leo se puso en marcha. Primero a la sala donde su pequeño hermanito estaba dormidito con su comic en su carita, dio un una risita por la imagen, dejó el comic cerrado en el mueble y lo llevó en sus brazos hasta su cuarto. Lo colocó en su cama, lo arropó y le dio "su beso de las buenas noches".

El siguiente fue Rafa quien estaba en el piso, seguramente se quedó dormido mientras golpeaba el pobre saco. Lo cargó y lo acostó en su hamaca donde se hizo bolita. Mi vida pensó el mayor, le puso una manto con la que lo arropó y le dio un cariñoso beso en su frente. El menor sonrió entre sueños sintiendo ese amor infinito.

El siguiente pequeño en ser mandado a la camita era el genio, el cual fue encontrado sobre su escritorio dormido. El mayor negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa, se acercó y lo levantó con mucho cuidado de no despertarlo. Lo llevó a su habitación, lo colocó en su cama, le puso su mantita morada encima y le dio su beso.

Al terminar con su tarea fue a su cuarto y se dispuso a dormir, no importa el sacrificio que tendría que hacer, si es por sus hermanos, su amiga y su padre, lo haría… haría lo que fuese por ellos.

_**Aun si su alma estaba sufriendo… él era un alma en tormenta.**_

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado a todos, debo agradecer a: **_

_**Karai Saki: Muchas gracias por la ayuda para subir este capítulo, sigue con tus historias que me encantan. En "La muerte está más cerca de lo que crees", porfa que veas como solucionar eso de que es cardiaco y en "Marcado" quiero saber que quiere esa "líder" y Neferet con Leo.**_

_**Crystal violeta: Arigato, por ser de mis primeras seguidoras y porfa sigue la de "Leo, el líder sin miedo: camino a la oscuridad" que quiero saber que pasará con Leo, que lo dejaste en una tubería. **_

_**WakaiShenshi: Hola y gracias por los reviews, intentaré actualizar lo más pronto que pueda. La que más me gustó fue esa que hablaba del amor de Leo y Karai, casi lloro. I LOVE YOUR STORYS.**_

_**Rose Black Dragon: Descuida amiga esta historia es familiar y no de romance, así que no creo que pondré a Karai. Yo me baso de la serie de nickelodeon así que la Karai de haya sí es buena y además es la hija de Splinter, Miwa SOLO ESTA VERSIÓN Y LA DE 2007 ME GUATAN, pero te apoyo que como vi que actuo en otras historias que creo que se referían a la de 2003 si te digo que esa que sí era REALMENTE HIJA DE SHREDER la quiero matar. EXCEPTO LAS DE 2012 Y 2007 en esas yo si apoyo a la pareja de Leo y Karai. **_

_**Billie Jean Hummel: Me requete contra encanta la historia "Turtle Hunger Games", enserio quedé bocabierta con todo lo que le pasó a la familia y eso de la rebolución, tu historia está de CINCO ESTRELLAS y porfa porfa sigue con la de "Boy On Fire", quiero que de una vez liberen al sinsajo (Leonardo), porque sin el todo está perdido.**_

_**Noemi de Aldebaran: Siguele con esas historias tuyas que ya hasta me como las uñas por la espera, en la de "Sin razones para vivir" quiero que los chicos ya estén enterados de la situación de su hermano y la de "Ser padre", me desmayé igual que Donnie siguela porfis.**_

_**Gracias a todos los demás que comentan y lamento no poder escribirles pero estoy mega ocupada, espero comentarios. Nos leemos y besos.**_

_**SAYONARA**_

_**Atte. Aleutica Chikayra Hamato.**_


End file.
